


cumulonimbus

by doq_meat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bros Bein Bros, Drabble, Flashback, Oneshot, Siblings, Thunderstorms, fluffy stuff, goodbros, hanzo being scared of thunder, precanon, presentcanon, storm watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doq_meat/pseuds/doq_meat
Summary: Genji tries to comfort his big brother during a thunderstorm. [have this super cheesy fic just take it i don't want it I'm planning to just have this beta'd later, so enjoy this lil drabble]





	

Stormy evenings were never really a big deal to the younger Shimada; in fact, they were quite lovely in his eyes. The lightning dancing around the gray clouds and rain gave him a sense of wonder, it was like watching a drama play out before his eyes. The young boy sat comfortably in front of his frosted window, observing the storm from inside his rather large room. A crack of thunder resounded outside and traveled to the interior of the dark bedroom. The noise caused Genji to jump a bit, but he quickly shook the little scare off and instead was filled with excitement. He dreamily looked out the window, watching the lightning strike fade out as the thunder resonated. The rumble of the strike along with the relentless downfall reminded him of the stories his father would tell him and his brother.  _ Like a dragon’s roar,  _ the boy thought in wonder. He reached to touch the window, almost seeing a long dragon looping around the chaos of the storm.

But before he was able to daydream anymore about dragons, redemption, and battle another sound caught his attention; not from outside, but from the next room over. It was the noise of hastily shuffling feet and the panicked rustle of blankets and other comforters. Curiously, Genji stood up and wandered out of his room, taking a peek around the halls outside of his sliding doors. 

As expected, there was no one around; it was pretty late at night and almost all the staff should have retired for the night. Genji hummed to himself, determined to find the source of the noise, and marched out of his bedroom. He was careful to gently shut the door to his room and tiptoe onward, as to not wake anyone . 

Sneaking around filled him with excitement, it was like he was a ninja on a mission to retrieve something. What was it he was retrieving? He wasn’t sure, but he was more than happy to find out himself– it was part of the adventure, after all. The boy briefly fantasized about creeping around an ancient temple, in search of a priceless statue. He wondered about what shape the statue would be; some sort of mythical beast, or a figuring of a powerful god. 

Low sniffles brought the boy out of his adventure musings and brought his attention to the room just next to his. It was Hanzo’s room, the elder Shimada. Genji stood up straight and tapped a chubby finger on his chin.  _ Perhaps it isn’t something I am looking for,  _ the boy monologued cheesily in his head,  _ It is someone. _

Genji slid the door to his brother’s room dramatically, jumping inside and striking a heroic pose. “I am here, brother!” He proclaimed in a whisper-shout, shutting his eyes and facing proudly upwards as if he were a hero from a comic or TV show. 

In his moment, Genji had not noticed that the room was vacant. When his eyes fluttered open to reveal a somewhat empty room, he was quite perplexed. He was absolutely sure he had heard  _ someone  _ inside– Hanzo  _ should have  _ been inside. A little startled, Genji trotted farther into the blue-themed room, checking every cranny his small hands would allow him to.  

“Brother?” Genji called, slightly worried as he took another scan of the area.

Thankfully the boy’s worries were laid to rest when he heard some shuffling and finally an angry, but hushed voice. “Genji! What are you doing in here? You should be asleep!” Hanzo scolded. 

Genji turned his head to the source of the voice and stifled a chuckle when he finally found where his brother had been hiding. Despite Hanzo’s harsh tone, the boy couldn’t help but smile down at his older brother hiding under his own bed. He covered his cheeky grin with his hands and made his way to the foot of Hanzo’s bed. 

“What are you doing down there, brother?” Genji giggled, lifting up some of the blankets to reveal more of his huddled brother. 

“N-Nothing!” The eight-year-old shouted, as if he had been caught stealing from their mother. He hastily climbed out of the bed’s under side to stand up and tower over his bubbly brother. “You should be asleep by now! Why are you here,” He continued his lecture, sounding more like a tired mother than anything.

Genji’s happy expression quickly twisted down to a pout, “I wanted to stay up to watch the dragons! And if I should be asleep then you should too! Why are  _ you  _ awake?”

Hanzo opened his mouth, ready to snap back at his brother before another bolt of lightning illuminated and darkened the room in a flash, booming thunder following a few seconds after the initial strike. Along with the thunder was the small yelp of the elder brother as he dived back underneath his bed, covering himself with his blue quilts. His hands covered his ears in a panicked rush to block out the threatening noise. 

Genji whipped his head over to where his brother had been towering over him, and then to the underside of the bed. Suddenly something clicked, and he crawled his way back to the foot of the bed and lifted the covers up to look at his cowering brother. Hanzo was rolled up in a ball of blue quilts and was shaking like a leaf. The younger Shimada reached out a hand to comfort his brother, softly stroking the outside of the blankets. 

“I didn’t know you were scared of lightning,” Genji thought aloud, not particularly in a teasing voice, but in a rather understanding one.

However, Hanzo was quick to deny it; spouting some nonsense about just being a little startled, but Genji could see past his older brother’s stubbornness. He let out a little chuckle and patted the blankets, turning his attention to the window when another bolt of lightning struck, a little bit farther away this time. He could feel Hanzo jump at the thunder that followed, but Genji kept his gaze out the window; he could see them dancing around the storm. With a determined glow in his eyes, we quickly wrapped his tiny fingers on what felt like one of Hanzo’s limbs and pulled as hard he could. 

“Come on brother! Let’s watch the dragons together!” The younger grunted as he tried to pry Hanzo from his blankets.

“No Genji! Just go!” Hanzo barked back, refusing to come back out. 

The younger Shimada wasn’t giving up so easily; matching his brother’s stubbornness, he readjusted his grip and pulled harder on what he assumed to be Hanzo’s leg until he felt his brother slipping from beneath the bed. Soon enough, Hanzo was completely out from his safe haven and angrily laying in the middle of the floor, still wrapped in his quilt. 

Genji, on the other hand, had a large grin spread out on his face. He quickly sat his brother up and lead him to the misted window, pointing to the rolling gray clouds in the sky. At first, Hanzo refused to look out the window as a further away crack of lightning scarred the poor boy.

“C’mon Hanzo, look! You’re missing them!” Genji prodded, tugging lightly on Hanzo’s quilt. 

Hanzo huffed a sigh, deciding to just humor his brother so he would leave and he could return to being curled up under his bed. Hesitantly, the boy slowly turned his gaze out the window and soon matched the expression his brother had. 

All that time hiding under his bed, he never really did look out the window; now that Genji had shown him, it was something else. The distant thunder no longer caused him to panic, and became a simple background noise. Instead, he saw exactly what Genji had been talking to him about; dragons dancing about the lightning and chaos of the storm, embracing it. They twirled around the bolts of light like ribbons caught in the wind, with no rhyme or reason, just for the sake of joy. 

As Hanzo was mesmerised at the sight outside, Genji looked over at him and cast him a smug grin. “Cool, right?”

All the elder did in response was nod as he enjoyed the show. The younger brother soon joined in, a wide smile on his face as he watched the storm outside beside his brother. 

 

***

 

Stormy evenings were always a breath of fresh air for the elder Shimada; in fact, every time one was forecasted, he would sit himself down at the mouth of a large hangar just to watch. Being inducted into the newly formed Overwatch could bear a heavy burden on one’s shoulders, especially being from Hanzo’s past. So, every time a storm rolled in Hanzo found it in him to relax and lay back; a healthy mind is a healthy body after all.

Taking a small sip of sake, the archer craned his head to watch a bolt of lightning a little far off from the base. They were there again, dancing jovially among the gray clouds without a care in the world. Hanzo sighed contentedly, take a glance down at the tattooed depiction on his arm. He gave a ghost of a smile at the twin dragons and resumed his quiet storm watching.

Before his could drink anymore of his alcohol, the sound of mechanical joints and soft pattering caught his attention. Soon a glowing green presents found itself standing next to Hanzo, finding itself staring up at the stormy clouds as well. Hanzo huffed a small chuckle as he heard the hissing of a visor being removed and to a quick sip of the strong sake and placing it between himself and the cyborg next to him. 

With a quick thank you in his mother-tongue, the latter sat himself down beside his brother, gently placing his visor to the side to join in the drinking. After his own share, Genji spared a glance to his brother. “Still storm watching, Hanzo?” He asked jokingly. 

“Of course, I would not want to miss the show,” the archer replied, not taking his eyes off the sky. 

Genji chuckled. “Good. It’s been awhile since we both did this.”

Hanzo nodded to his brother; it had been much too long. Ever since the two were reunited, they barely had the chance to catch up in between missions. This was nice. 

“I… I never did get to thank you,” Hanzo started, still watching the lightning.

The cyborg hummed questioningly at his brother, “For what?”

“For dragging me out from under my bed. Thank you.”

It took some recalling for Genji to pinpoint exactly what Hanzo had been talking about. Once he did, he let out a laugh and clasped a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Of course! Who would ever want to miss this?” Genji casually gestured to the brothers of the sky, dancing about the chaos. Hanzo couldn’t agree more with his own brother.

Genji took one more sip of the sake before passing it back to his brother. “We should do this more often, you know?”

Hanzo nodded, and both brothers turned to continue watching the patterns of his across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> AKJSKdhjh its done...... i honestly took waaaaay too long on this hehehee....... I'll have it beta'd later, so it will be much more spiffy!!! I hope you enjoyed my little drabble of the best bros forever


End file.
